


You Were Such A Habit To Call

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: “Look at yourself”, Charlotte said and got up on her feet. “What’s it been? Six years? And you’re still out here trying to make a name off of me”. She scoffed. “Everyone else might think you’re the shit, but we both know I made you. I carried you for years and trust me, Becky, you’re not half as good as you think you are”.Becky smirked.





	You Were Such A Habit To Call

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write kayfabe compliant fic, but I recently watched Thelma and Louise and well, this fic was born. 
> 
> It's short, but enjoy x
> 
> Title's from Pink Matter by Frank Ocean + Andre 3000

Becky stood against the frame of the locker room door for about five minutes, just staring at the woman in front of her. Watching her put on and lace up her boots. She should probably also start getting ready, but right now all she wants to do is stand there and observe.

A million things go through her head at once – her emotions crash like waves – and they’re oscillating constantly, too. On the one hand, she hates her. On the other – she doesn’t.

“You just gonna stand there? Don’t you have better things to do than stalk me?”, Charlotte asked without looking up.

“All good hunters stalk their prey before they go in for the kill”. Becky’s Irish brogue filled the room. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, still standing by the door with arms crossed.

“You’re fucking disgusting”, Charlotte noted, looking up for the first time.

“Coming from you? Ironic” Becky does her best to avoid looking directly into Charlotte’s eyes. So, she focuses on the blonde’s chest. Easy enough.

“Look at yourself”, Charlotte said and got up on her feet. “What’s it been? Six years? And you’re still out here trying to make a name off of me”. She scoffed. “Everyone else might think you’re the shit, but we both know I made you”. She walked up to Becky, who stopped leaning against the frame of the door and stood with shoulders squared. “I carried you for years and trust me, Becky, you’re not half as good as you think you are”.

Becky smirked. 

“I beat you at Summerslam. And I fucking deserved to...” Charlotte shook her head. “And even after you betrayed me and attacked me for no reason, I went looking for you. I was ready to forgive you”.

“And what do you want, a medal? An ‘ _I’m-The-World’s-Best-Friend_ ’ t-shirt? All you had to do was say no when Paige added you to _my_ match... that’s all you had to do, Charlotte”. Becky sighed theatrically. “But no, you can’t pass up an opportunity to be the star of the fucking show... You must hate that I’m everyone’s favourite now”. Becky let out a cocky chuckle. “I’m the star now, honey... I’m the Simon, you’re the Garfunkel”.

“That’s all that matters to you, isn’t it? Being the star? Being The Man?” Charlotte had a look of utter disbelief on her face. “You threw away years of friendship for fifteen minutes of fame...”

“I threw away years of friendship for immortality...to main event Wrestlemania”, Becky said with a wicked grin on her face.

“You’re gonna have to beat me first...”, Charlotte said and stared the redhead down.

“It’s not like I haven’t done that at, uh, let’s see, Evolution, Royal Rumble, every chance I get on Smackdown or Raw...”

Charlotte shook her head in amazement. “What happened to you?”

“I started looking out for myself. Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

“You didn’t have to look out for yourself, Becky, I’ve always looked out for you. I’ve always been there for you”. Charlotte’s faced had softened, slightly. But she was still pissed. Becky still had a snarl on hers.

“You only care about you, Charlotte. You always have ulterior motives – you’re just another fake bitch”.

Charlotte took a step back. She gave a slow nod. “You’re right. And when I bailed you out of jail... I actually did that because I _so_ wanted to have this match tonight. When I begged Vince to drop all the charges against you – that was all for _me_. That’s just how fucking selfish I am”.

Becky’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She uncrossed her arms, took a step forward and asked: “Wh-what are you talking about?”

“Forget it”, Charlotte said in a soft voice. She walked over to her locker.

“No... tell me. Did you... did you really do that?”, Becky made her way towards Charlotte.

“Yes, I did”. Charlotte rummaged through her locker, not really looking for anything.

“Why?”, Becky queried.

“Because...” Charlotte slammed her locker door shut and slumped down on the bench. “Because how the fuck am I suppose to sleep knowing you’re locked up somewhere?” She covered her face with her hands, wishing some kind of black hole could appear and suck her into it.

Becky sat down next to her former best friend.

Neither said anything for what felt like hours.

“You didn’t have to do that – I would have figured it out. I don’t need you to fight my battles for me anymore”. Becky looked down as she spoke, but she could almost feel Charlotte’s eyes on her.

“I know. You don’t need me or anyone. You’ve made it awfully clear these last few months – old habits just... die hard, I guess”. 

“Do you hate me?”, Becky asked in a voice just above a whisper. 

“I hate what you’ve become, but hate _you_? Couldn’t even if I tried... and I’ve tried”. Charlotte got up from the bench, only to feel herself being pulled back by her arm. She turned around and found Becky’s hazel eyes. “You wanna start the fight early?”, she asked with a sigh.

“Sit down”, Becky commanded, albeit, gently. 

“Why?”, Charlotte asked, getting on the defensive again.

Becky pulled her shoulders up in a shrug. “Let’s pretend... we’re okay”.

Charlotte crossed her arms. “But we’re not, Becky”.

“If you shut up and sit down we could pretend to be... Just... indulge me for a minute”. 

Charlotte relented.

They sit next to each other in complete silence for a minute, minute and a half. Becky’s heart ached more than her knee now. She glanced over at Charlotte. The blonde had her eyes fixed on the floor.

“I could have ended your career months ago... could have crippled you if I wanted”, the Irishwoman said softly.

“Same here, Becks”. 

Their gazes lock once again and Becky offers a kind of half-smile. “Let’s keep going”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think this conversation takes place prior to the Fastlane match. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
